


Baby of Mine

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Children, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Medical Conditions, Pregnancy, Sad, Uncle Dean, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester and the Reader had been married for some time and had finally been blessed with the gift of pregnancy. What happens when their son, Bobby John, is diagnosed with an extremely rare condition that allows his body to age four times faster than the normal rate?</p>
<p>**Based off of the Robin Williams movie; Jack**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Happy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the movie Jack and I think this will be fun to write. I rarely write Sam and he is my favorite brother, so I need to give him some love. Here is his love!

_One year and seven months._

That was how long you and Sam Winchester had been married for, and it seemed like the two of you could never be more happy in your entire life. The two of you had a house together, you had given up the hunting career, and were now more focused on the life that the two of you had together, as one, as a whole. That one year and seven months, you had to admit, had some of the best times of your entire life. Sure, there were moments when you missed the hunting life - to you, the regular life got quite boring at times - but that opinion never stayed long, especially with your wonderful husband by your side. 

After you left the hunting life, you decided to get a job as a desk clerk at a hotel not too far from your humble abode while Sam got a job as a computer tech assistant at some office - which you could never remember the name of. Sam was taking online classes as well in order to help him get back on the law career track, if he could. In your opinion, the two of you seemed happy. Happier than you have ever felt way before you started hunting with the boys. Happier than you have ever felt in your entire life. 

It was Valentine’s Day. After a long day at work, you sat on the couch, watching a romantic comedy, waiting for your husband to get off of work. A large bowl of popcorn sat in your lap. Your legs were curled up against your stomach and your eyes were attached to the bright television screen. About halfway through the movie, you felt your cell phone vibrate in your pocket. With your eyes still attached to the screen, you shifted and reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone. You glanced down at the phone to see that Sam had sent you a text. 

_ Hey baby, _ the text read.  _ I’m going to be a little longer than planned :(. I will try to be as quick as I can. I promise.  _

A small frown appeared on your face as you read the text. A sigh escaped past your lips as you used your thumbs to write out your response.

_ Alright honey, _ you replied.  _ No rush, just be safe. Promise?  _

Within seconds, he texted you back with a simple;  _ promise ;). Love you.  _

You smiled.  _ I love you too, _ you replied with. 

So that was the beginning of the Valentine’s Day you spent on the couch by yourself while your husband was at work. You watched one more romantic comedy after the first one had concluded. You fell asleep watching  _ 50 First Dates. _

It was around eleven at night when Sam crept into the house, being ever so careful when he shut the front door. He felt bad. Extremely bad. With it being Valentine’s Day, he wanted to get off work at a decent time, come home and have a wonderfully romantic night with his wife. However, that wish was crushed when his boss -- a single man around the age of sixty-eight -- appeared next to him and asked him to stay afterwards. Sam’s boss never took  _ no  _ for an answer, so there was no way that Sam could refuse and get away with a simple nod. 

Sam looked into the living room, which was completely dark aside from the dim light from the television. The menu of  _ 50 First Dates  _ was on the screen, the small tune playing through the speakers on the television. Sam walked into the living room, peering over the couch and spotted you laying on the couch, sleeping, a bowl of half-eaten popcorn in your lap. Sam sighed heavily and mentally cursed himself. 

He walked around the couch and stood in front of you and stared at your peaceful, sleeping form. He smiled warmly. Just looking at you sleeping the way you did always seemed to put Sam in a better mood, no matter what. His next sigh sounded calmer than the previous one. 

Sam grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned off the television. When he set the remote down, he looked back down at you. Within a single second, he swooped you up into his arms bridal style and began to carry you upstairs. Halfway up the stairs, you began to stir in his arms. When the two of you reached the top of the stairs, you lifted your head off of your lover’s chest. You lazily looked at Sam’s face. 

“Hi honey.” You said as you closed your eyes and laid your head back against his toned chest.

Sam smiled and looked down at you. “Hey baby.” He replied as you two entered the bedroom. 

“When did you get home?” 

“Less that five minutes ago.” The tall man replied as he laid you gingerly down on top of the covers, which you pushed down and crawled under, eyes still closed. 

Sam began to undress, tossing his work shirt on the floor and unbuckling his pants. They pooled around his ankles on the floor and he stepped out of them. Sam laid down in the bed next to you, pulling the covers over his body. He blanketed your body with his and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you as close as he could. Sam inhaled sharply as he reached his head down and placed a kiss on your cheek. 

“I’m sorry I came home so late baby.” Sam told you as he continued to kiss the exposed skin on your body. 

You groaned and shifted, a smile appearing on your face as you felt your lover’s lips on you. You turned your head so that Sam had easy and quick access to your lips, which he did take advantage of. In an instant, you were connected in a warm, passionate kiss that seemed to have lasted forever.

“You don’t need to be sorry Sam.” You replied, eyes still closed as you reached up and gently stroked his cheek with your thumb. “I understand that your boss is a complete ass,” Sam chuckled. “Who hasn’t gotten laid since the dinosaur age and never will so he takes it out on hot, attractive young men like you.”

Sam smiled as he closed his eyes, leaned down, and kissed you once again. The two of you kissed in sync, lips moving against one another and heat radiating off of your bodies. Sam’s lips roamed down your jaw, then to your neck, where he left deep,mark red marks that would be nearly impossible to cover up. 

“Sam,” You breathed out, your voice sounding needier than you planned. 

Sam smirked at your tone before leaning down close to your ear, the heat from his breath radiating onto your skin. It sent shivers down your spine. “Will you be my Valentine?” Sam asked in one of the most seductive voices you have ever heard. 

You took a deep breath and let out a shaky one which was accompanied by a chuckle. “Yes,” you replied. “I will.” 

Your eyes connected and the connection lasted for a little over a minute before Sam reached down, attaching his lips to yours. “I love you.” He mumbled in between pecks. 

“I love you too,” You responded. “So very, very much.” 

Sam snuggled his face into the crook of your neck and slowly left kisses all over your exposed skin. Chills were sent down your spine as Sam moved his hands all over your body. It was finally when your lips connected once more that the night became one of the most passionate nights that the two of you had spent together. You took in each other’s bodies and moved like it was choreographed just for the two of you. The night was absolutely perfect. 

When the moment of pleasure ended, the two of you filled with absolute ecstasy, you snuggled, your sweaty bodies pressed against one another and panting filling the silence in the room. Sam peppered your face with sloppy, tired kisses. 

“I love you baby.” He whispered to you as he pulled your body as close as it could get to him. 

“I love you too.” You replied. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He responded quietly. 

The slow rhythm of your husband’s heart beat along with his breathing easily helped you slip into a much needed slumber. Sam followed soon after, the feeling of you in his arms as he did so. 

  
  


* * *

 

Three weeks after the most romantic night of your life - aside from your honeymoon - you had been noticing some differences. Recently, you had felt extremely nauseous - and even threw up several times, mostly early in the morning - and seemed to have lost your appetite all together. It would take all the willpower in your system to be able to get out of bed in the morning and even look at a piece of bread or fruit. Usually when you did manage to get a piece of toast or an apple down your system without throwing up on the spot, you would typically throw it up an hour or two later.

One morning you sat in your bed for an entire hour after you woke, the nauseous feeling way too strong. It felt as if you would vomit acid if you would move, so you didn’t. You had your right hand gingerly resting on your stomach as your left arm casually hung from the side of the bed, along with your left leg. You groaned quietly as the feeling slowly became stronger. Your eyes closed tightly as you tried to fight the feeling, but you were unsuccessful. 

The door to the bedroom slowly creaked open, your husband appearing in the doorway, a bottle in his right hand. “Hey baby.” He said in a quiet voice. Sam walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Sam walked over to the bed and stood above you, looking down at your figure. “How do you feel?” 

“Like shit.” You replied, your right hand forming a fist on top of your stomach. 

“Here,” Sam gently patted your leg. It took a while before you felt comfortable enough to even move it, but you did. Sam sat at the edge of the bed. “I got you some Sprite.” 

You opened up your eyes and turned them towards your lover, then to the bottle of the sweating beverage in the clear plastic bottle. The mere thought of drinking it made your stomach do flips. “I don’t want it.” You said stubbornly. 

Sam sighed. “I know baby, but if you want to feel better, then you gotta drink this. Please?” Sam urged. You made a face at the beverage and groaned. “Sit up.” 

You licked your lips before doing as you were told. Your stomach did not agree to your move, but nothing dared to come up. You took the Sprite bottle and twisted off the cap. The sizzle from the carbonation filled the silent room. Without much hesitation, you took a small sip. It was surprising to you when it seemed to have absolutely no negative effect on your irritated stomach. Sam watched as you took several more sips before you set the closed bottle down on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“What do you think you got?” Sam asked. 

You shrugged your shoulders. “I don’t know.” You said as Sam pressed the back of his hand against your forehead. 

“You don’t feel like you got a fever.” He said. “Do you think it’s food poisoning?” 

“Can food poisoning last a week?” You asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, wouldn’t you have gotten it too though? We’ve eaten at home all week.” 

“True. Probably.” 

“So, no other ideas?” 

Sam took a deep breath before standing up and moving away from the bed ever so slightly, thoughts running through his brain with all the possible reasons. The room was silent for a minute. You decided to pick up the Sprite bottle. When you twisted the cap off, the sizzle filled the room again. You took another sip of the soda. 

“It might just be the stomach flu. I could have just picked it up someplace.” You said with a shrug as you, again, took a drink of the Sprite. 

Sam nodded. “Maybe.” He relied in an unsure tone. 

The two of you were still in the silent room. Every now and then, you would take a small drink of the soda, the carbonation calming your irritated stomach down ever so slowly. Finally, after several seconds of extreme silence, Sam spoke. 

“What if…” Sam stood still, looking at you with a serious expression on his face. “What if you’re pregnant?” 

You almost choked on the soda that was running down your throat at that very moment. You coughed a little bit, but it cleared quite quickly. You just stared at your husband with a bewildered look on your face. “You think I’m pregnant?” You asked in a mild tone. 

“It’s a possibility.” 

“How? We’ve been protected every single time.” You said. 

Sam stood, arms crossed. A look of realization crossed his face as he rubbed his temples. “Valentine's Day.” He said. 

“What?” You asked.

“Valentine’s Day. We weren’t protected then.” 

“Fuck.” You sighed, closing your eyes and letting your head fall into your open hand. “It might be the stomach flu.” 

“It could, but we still can’t…” 

“Rule out pregnancy, I know.” You finished for him. “I’ll go to the store today and grab a test.” 

“I’ll go with you.” 

“No, go to work. Why the hell aren’t you there anyway?” 

“Because my wife isn’t feeling good and I called in sick.” He replied with a smile. 

“That’s sweet.” You smiled weakly. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you baby.” Sam said as he walked over to you and placed a kiss on your lips.  
  


* * *

 

The Sprite made your stomach feel better, but that small nauseous feeling was still present in your body the entire drive to the store. There, you and Sam picked up a pregnancy test, checked out, and took it home. You took the test into the bathroom while Sam waited outside, his entire body pressed up against the wooden door. 

After you took the test, you waited. And while you waited, you looked at your stomach. You would place your hands on your stomach, rubbing it gently. The thought of having a child made a warm smile appear on your face, but it also worried you, especially considering how unexpected it would be. You and Sam never planned to have a child at that moment. It had never even popped up in conversation. Regardless, if you were pregnant, you would watch out and care for the baby, no matter what. 

You continued to look at your stomach and it was then that you noticed something a little...strange. Running your hands down your stomach, you noticed that there was already a little bump that was forming. You arched a brow, but thought nothing of it. 

When the minute was up, you looked at the small test in your hands and looked at the screen. Just as Sam had predicted, there were two solid pink lines visible. Your breathing slowed as you let out a sigh. You then left the bathroom, and as you did, Sam stood up straight, an anxious look on his face. You brought the test up to his line of sight and gave a small smile. 

“We’re pregnant.” You said weakly. 

Sam stared at the lines on the test, then at your face. A wide, toothy grin appeared before he wrapped his long arms around your entire body. You yelped before you chuckled. Sam gave you many kisses all over your face, which caused you to giggle repeatedly. After Sam stopped he stared into your eyes. 

“We’re pregnant.” He said softly. You nodded. “We’re pregnant.” He stated even louder. You nodded vigorously. 

“We are!” You exclaimed. 

Sam picked you up and swung you around once before setting you down. He immediately bent down so that his head was at the same level as your stomach. He smiled warmly and planted a warm kiss against your clothed stomach. You giggled lightly. 

Sam wrapped you in a gentler hug. “I love you (Y/N). So much.” Sam whispered into your ear. 

“I love you too baby.” You replied. 

You and Sam met for a loving kiss. “Uncle Dean and Cas are going to be excited.” Sam stated. 

“Oh, beyond excited.” You responded. “I think we should wait and tell them though.” 

“Why?” 

“We should get the sonogram picture first. Set up a doctor’s appointment and everything.” 

Sam smiled. “I can’t wait.” He said and gave you one last kiss. 

For the rest of the day, you and Sam either laid down on the bed or on the couch, watching TV. Whatever the two of you were doing, both of you had at least one hand on your stomach. You set up a doctor’s appointment for Friday of that week. Sam agreed that he would be there and that he wouldn’t want to miss such a wonderful moment for anything else in the world. Your heart was filled with joy. The idea of having a baby with the man you loved with all your heart could not make you happier. It was everything that you have ever dreamed.


	2. It's Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two months since the news of your pregnancy and a couple days before your husband's birthday. Turns out, Sam is going to get his birthday present early.

Two months had passed and your stomach was bulging extremely to the point of it being absolutely uncomfortable to you. Hormones weren’t your friends either. It wasn’t as much anger that filled you as much as sadness and your mind was filled with bewilderment because of it. Usually, though, when you were home alone and the water works began flowing, you either texted Sam, called Dean, or texted Cas - Dean didn’t even care if you called him at work, he had told he would stop at nothing to get a chance to make sure you were comfortable; you truly loved that man. All three of them comforted you to the best of their abilities in the end.

Recently, about two weeks past, you had some strange pressure building up in your lower, left stomach area. So, being the worried couple you and Sam were, the two of you set up an immediate doctor’s appointment. According to the doctor, everything was absolutely fine and that what you were feeling was absolutely normal for a pregnant woman. It soothed you and you went about your life normally. 

It was Saturday, a couple of days before your husband’s birthday. He was off and you had decided to stay home that day as well. On the couch, the two of you sat, snacking on a bowl of veggies - Sam refused to give you any junk food even if you were craving it like crazy - snuggled together while watching  _ What to Expect When You’re Expecting  _ \- a movie that you forced Sam to watch - which was almost over. 

You frowned when it came to the scene where Ramsey and Skylar were having their babies. It angered you watching the scene. “She’s a bitch.” You grumbled as you took a bite out of a carrot. 

Sam looked down at you with knitted brows. “Why is she a bitch?” Sam asked, clearly confused by your words. 

“Look at her! She is in NO pain at all. There is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT SHE IS NOT IN PAIN RIGHT NOW. Bitch is lying.” 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at your anger. He pulled you closer and pressed a loving kiss against your temple. When he finished the kiss, you continued watching the movie. When the movie had concluded, you looked up at your husband. 

“You wanna watch another one?” You asked. 

“Um,” Sam check his phone for the time. “It’s still pretty early. Why not?” He said. “What do you wanna watch?” 

You hummed as you tapped your finger against the couch for several seconds. “How about  _ The Princess Bride?”  _ You asked. 

“Sure, whatever you want baby. Do you want me to get you something to drink?” 

“Some water sounds wonderful.” You said. “I’ll get the movie set up.” You told him. 

“Alright,” Sam said as he gave you a kiss on the lips before he got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen.

You watched as he left before you moved to get up, your belly causing some light issues. You groaned as you stood up. As you were doing so, a sharp pain rippled through your stomach and pelvis area. You hissed and clenched your teeth until the pain subsided. You stood still for several seconds before you moved over to the DVD player, ejecting the disk that was inside. Moments later, the exact same pain occurred in your body. You wrapped your arms around your stomach, flinching at the pain. Just as before, it vanished within a couple of seconds. Confusion filled you, but you brushed it off and continued doing what you told Sam you were going to do.

Finally, you stopped when the pain went shooting through you for the third time, that time, even stronger than the other instances. You audibly groaned in pain and bent over, your stomach still in your hands. “Sam,” You called out once. “Sam!” You called out twice. 

In mere seconds, Sam was there, glass of water in hand. He almost dropped it as he rushed over to you. He placed the glass on the coffee table in front of the couch before placing his large hands firmly on your shoulders, staring at you with much concern in his eyes. “(Y/N), what’s wrong?” He asked. “What’s wrong?” 

“Baby.” You said. “The baby’s…” You stopped to groan at the continuous pain. “It’s too soon.” 

“Wait. Are you saying…?” Sam’s voice was calmer than it should have been. 

“The baby’s fucking coming!” You said through clenched teeth. 

That was the moment that Sam started to completely panic. “What? What are you talking about!? You’re only two months along!” 

“I know Sam! Just, get me in the car please!” 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.” Sam said. 

At that point, the two of you hadn’t begun shopping for anything to prepare you for the arrival of your baby. You had absolutely no baby supplies in your possession. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Being two months along, you figured you would have a long time to get that stuff bought and prepared. You were never more wrong in your entire life.  

When you were in the car, Sam pulled out his phone and called his brother, putting him on speaker and handing the phone to you while he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. It rang for three seconds before Dean picked up. 

_ “What’s up Sammy?”  _ He asked. 

“Hey Dean. Ugh, listen, is there anyway that you can get to the hospital?” Sam asked Dean. 

_ “Yeah, sure. Why? What’s wrong?”  _

“I’m in fucking labor.” You spoke up. 

_ “What!?”  _ Dean’s voice was filled with panicked confusion.  _ “Already!? Aren’t you only two months along!? That’s impossible!”  _

__ “Did. I. Fucking. Stutter?” You growled out. As another wave of pain hit, you moaned in pain. “I’m sorry Dean. I don’t mean to yell at you. You’re brother’s just an asshole for knocking me up. I love you so much.” 

_ “I love you too sweetheart.”  _ Dean couldn’t help but laugh at your apology.  _ “I’ll get Cas and get there as soon as we can.”  _

__ “Alright Dean.” Sam said. “See ya.” 

When Dean ended the call, you handed Sam back the phone, who just placed it in his pocket as he sped down the road. Your breathing was heavy and rapid. You reached over and took Sam’s wrist in your grip and held on as tight as you could, knuckles turning white. 

“Do you really think I’m an asshole?” Sam asked with a serious tone as he glanced your way for a split second before he turned his eyes back to the road. 

“Of course I don’t baby, I love you so much. Now shut up and drive.” You replied. 

“Right, right sorry.” He said. 

The ride to the hospital was excruciating. The pain kept on getting worse and worse the farther you got. It was damn near unbearable when the two of you arrived. Sam parked in the closest parking spot and turned off the car, hurrying his actions as he got you out of the car and led you inside the Emergency Room. 

“Help,” Sam panicked. “Someone help, my wife’s in labor.” 

The nurse that sat at the desk got on the phone and mumbled under her breath. Very quickly, a male nurse in blue scrubs emerged with a wheelchair. You sat down in the chair and were wheeled to a room, where you were laid down in a bed, your legs put into stirrups and an IV inserted into your arm. The process seemed like a blur to you, though it was a rather long process in all actuality, due to the pain. Sooner than later, three nurses surrounded you and the doctor, Dr. Greyheart, came into the room while your husband was by your side, holding you hand tightly. 

The doctor put his arms up in a ‘halt’ motion. “Everyone, everyone, calm down.” He said in a soothing, deep tone. “It’s too early for contractions.” He told everyone as he put on some latex gloves. 

“This can’t be happening…” You repeated under your breath over and over again. “I’m only two months along.” Tears reached the edge of your eyes as you continued to tighten your grip on Sam’s hand to the point where it felt as if you were going to break it. Sam wasn’t complaining though. 

Two female nurses turned to one another. One of them whispered, “That’s just the epidural talking.” As she wore a smirk on her face. 

The other nurse turned to her and informed her, “She hasn’t  _ had _ an epidural yet.” 

“Doctor,” Sam spoke up. “What’s wrong with her? There is no way that she can be in labor right now!” It was easy to tell that he was on the verge of having an overall panic attack. 

Before the doctor had any time to respond, a nurse came over, mumbling something to him as she showed him a picture of a sonogram, which she might have taken when you weren’t really paying too much attention. When the nurse left, the doctor looked at everyone else with surprise in his expression. “She’s fully dilated.” Greyheart mumbled under his breath. 

One of the nurses turned towards you in a panic. She placed one hand against your shoulder. “Alright honey, now you’re going to go ahead and push.” 

You shook your head, rejecting. “No, it’s too soon. I can’t. No.” You told her. 

Sam leaned down closer to you, his free hand in your hair and rubbing gently. “Do what the nurse says honey.” Sam told you. “Push baby.” 

After Sam’s words, you did as you were told. Without the effect the of the epidural which you didn’t receive, the pain was too much. Tears spilled from your eyes continuously and groans, moans, and screams ripping from your mouth as you felt your body completely on the verge of giving up. Greyheart spoke to you, you knew that much, but you had no idea what he actually said. You couldn’t hear anything. All you did though was give one last, painful push. 

The pressure in your lower pelvis lifted and your hearing came back. You felt relieved as you heard the loud sound of a child crying echoing throughout the room. You looked down to see Dr. Greyheart smiling from ear to ear as he stared down at your child. “It’s a beautiful baby boy.” He told you as he handed the screaming baby to one of the nurses, who took him over to a table to get him cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. 

You looked up at your husband to see tears rolling down his cheeks and eyes red. It took you some time for your breathing to be regulated once more, but once it did, you spoke to Sam. “Happy early birthday.” You told him. 

Sam’s smile only got bigger as he leaned down and planted a sloppy kiss against your sweat covered forehead. “I love you.” He said. 

“I love you too.” You replied. 

The nurses handed you your baby, wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. You held him in your arms and a new set of tears, that time from joy, appeared on your cheeks. Sam’s tears only continued to fall. Your baby was absolutely precious. 

“What do you want to name him?” Sam asked you. 

You continued to stare into the face of the newborn, attempting to come up with ideas. “Bobby John.” You told him. 

Sam’s eyes widened slightly as he looked down at you. You looked up at him, smiling as you caught his gaze. A smirk made it’s way onto Sam’s lips. He kissed you. “Bobby John it is.” He told you. 

* * *

 

Your baby was taken away after the first feeding. Dr. Greyheart explained that he was wanting to perform some tests on Bobby in order to come closer to a conclusion on the extreme premature birth. You would rest in the hospital bed until you were able to see him again. 

Dean and Castiel finally made it to the hospital and gathered in your room after Bobby left. Sam laid down on the bed next to you while Dean sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. Castiel stood next to his lover. 

“So the doctor has no idea what caused the immature birth?” Dean asked, leaning back in the chair. 

“They’re doing tests right now.” You informed him. “But he seems healthy.” 

“Bobby John.” Dean repeated your son’s name, a smile on his full lips. “I like it.” 

“It’s wonderful of you both to pay homage to the men who had such a strong impact on your lives.” Castiel said. 

You shrugged. “If it wasn’t for John, then I wouldn’t have either of them.  _ We _ wouldn’t have either of these assholes.” You told Castiel. “And if it wasn’t for Bobby, they wouldn’t be as amazing as they are.” 

“Wait, why am I an asshole now?” Dean asked with a shocked look on his face. 

You shrugged your shoulders. “I don’t know. Words are spilling out of my mouth without my permission. I love you. I do. I’m tired too. I just pushed out a seven pound infant.” 

Sam smiled as he kissed your forehead. Dean smiled as well. “So, how did Sam screw up?” Dean asked.

“What?” You looked at him, extremely confused. 

“When you called you told me that it was Sam’s fault that you were pregnant. He would have had to mess up somewhere.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean,” He groaned. 

“What?” Dead threw his hands up. “I wanna know.” 

You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your face. Your eyelids had begun to droop down. “Well,” You began. “It was Valentine’s Day.” 

“That explains it.” Dean mumbled under your breath, causing you to laugh and his brother to send a glare his way. When Dean caught his brother’s stare, all he could do was shrug.

“Are you gonna let me finish?” You asked. 

Dean held up his hands in a surrender stance as he leaned back in the chair some more. 

“Sam's boss made him stay late for some reason and by the time he got home, I was sleeping. Well, he carried me upstairs and...as things got a little heated, he forgot to put on a rubber.” You smiled at the memory. 

Dean inhaled sharply. “Amateur move Sammy.” 

“Hey.” Sam scolded his brother. 

They all shared a good laugh at Sam’s unexpected clumsiness. You weren't able to keep your eyes open anymore, so they forcefully closed on you. You leaned your head against your husband’s body as slumber slowly overtook you, swallowing you into darkness.

Sam looked down at you and smiled lightly. As Dean was about to speak, Sam shushed him, gesturing down towards you. Dean gave a small nod in acknowledgement. 

“We’ll leave now.” Dean said in a hushed voice. “But we’re going to be back first thing in the morning to see little Bobby John.” Dean stood up from his chair and pressed a large hand against Castiel’s back before saying their goodbyes to Sam and leaving the hospital for the night. 

It took Sam a little while to finally get to sleep, but he stayed by you the entire night until you would awake. 

* * *

 

Two days in the hospital bed for you and two days of tests for Bobby John later, Sam, You, and Bobby sat in Dr. Greyheart’s office. There was a small monitor next to his desk, books on shelves behind it, two diplomas on the wall, and several knick-knacks just sitting on the actual surface of the furniture. 

“Mister and missus Winchester, this is Dr. Jones. He’s a medical professional at KU medical center. He specializes in studies of early childhood development and he would like to talk to you two about your son’s condition.” Dr. Greyheart told you. 

Dr. Jones was a Caucasian man, in the late fifties, with faded red hair and goatee of the same color. Wrinkles decorated his features to put more years on his age than anyone would like. He had the usual white lab coat on with a white dress shirt and khaki pants underneath. 

“KU?” You questioned. “That’s all the way across the state.” 

“Right ma’am.” Jones told you. “But when I was called by Dr. Greyheart about your son, I was fairly intrigued by his condition seeing as I have not heard of anything like that in all of my lifetime...and that’s a long life.” Jones chuckled under his breath. “You see,” Jones leaned forward. “Your son is actually, very healthy. As healthy as a horse. So, the only conclusion that we could find with the amount of time we had to test him was; your son’s body is aging four times more than the normal person does.

“Such a condition has been founded in one or two instances throughout the world, but never as much as your son’s. Some have been found to age at a rate of two times their age, but your son is aging two times that, which could potentially lessen his lifespan significantly. However, we won’t be certain of that until he ages, but, thinking that he is going to keep aging like this...we think that when he reaches age one he could physically be around age four and if this continues throughout his life, like we are thinking, by the time he reaches age ten, he could be…” 

“Physically look like a fully-grown, forty-year-old man.” Dr. Greyheart finished for him, looking at the couple in front of him. 

You looked down at Bobby John, who was already lifting his head up and looking around the room. When his wonderful brown eyes landed on you, he smiled. You smiled down, and whispered ‘hi’ to him before looking back at the doctors. “He  _ is _ healthy though, right? I’m sorry, I just...all this information is...a lot.” You let out a breath. 

“Yes. Yes he definitely is Mrs. Winchester. He couldn’t be healthier. He just...got this condition, we don’t even know how, but at the time of two months, he had the body of a nine month old in the womb and was ready to leave, hence the premature birth.” Jones informed you, leaning further back into his chair. “But nothing is particularly  _ wrong _ with your baby. He’s just...unique.” 

Unique. That was one word to describe it. 

* * *

 

You looked down into the crib, which Sam had found at the store while you and Bobby were in the hospital still, that Bobby John was laying in, pleasantly sleeping, his small chest moving in a smooth rhythm up and down. It was three in the morning, you were completely unable to sleep. He wouldn’t wake up, not even for a second. You sighed lightly and leaned against the edge of the crib. 

“Honey?” You heard from behind you. Sam walked up behind and pressed a hand against your back, staring down at the baby as well. “What are you doing up?” He asked. 

“He’s supposed to wake up.” You told him.

Sam looked at you confused. “What?” 

“Babies are not supposed to sleep the whole night through their first night home. He’s supposed to be waking up.” 

Sam sighed and rubbed your back. “Come to bed.” He told you. “He’s not going to wake up tonight.” 

Again, you sighed, your eyelids drooping down. You didn’t want to sleep, but your body was telling you something completely different. You licked your chapped lips as you stood up straight, wrapping your arms around your husband. The two of you walked back into the bedroom, turning on the baby monitor before leaving. As you went to lay down, you began talking just barely loud enough so that Sam could hear. 

“What did I do wrong?” You asked. 

“Stop that.” Sam scolded as he snuggled close to you, wrapping you in his large, long arms. “You did  _ nothing  _ wrong.  **_We_ ** did nothing wrong. Like the doctor said, Bobby is as healthy as a horse.” 

“But Jones said it could shorten his lifespan...I just...I can't…” 

Sam hushed you, rubbing your head gently. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Nothing is going to set us back, alright? I'll love our son no matter what, and I know you and his two uncles will too. That's all that matters, right?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. Like always.” 

Sam smiled. “I know.” He bent down and gently kissed you on the nose. “Goodnight babe.” 

“Goodnight.” You replied.


	3. Beyond Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the birth of their amazing baby boy, Sam and (Y/N) Winchester have to face the most difficult part of his life...public school.

_10 years later_

_ Winchester Household _

Bobby John sat at the dining room table, staring down at the textbook that was in front of him, bright eyes never leaving the page that they were on. For ten years of age, Bobby’s appearance surely didn’t show it. The crow’s feet right next to his eyes and laugh lines were getting more and more defined every single day and his short, brown hair seemed to be thinning at a rapid pace. He was as tall as his uncle Dean - six-foot-one in height - but he was a muscular looking boy like his father. (Y/N) barely noticed any of her traits dominantly showing in her son, but she just figured that it was the Winchester inheritance. 

Across from Bobby sat Heather Janowski - a middle aged woman who was a mother of two young children. Heather was a tutor that (Y/N) and Sam hired when Bobby was a lot younger than he was. At first, her and Sam were hesitant about hiring someone and just debated on teaching Bobby themselves, but after a couple weeks of talking, they figured that contact with other people besides family would be good for Bobby. Public school, however, was out of the question. 

Sam was the one that first brought up the idea of Bobby going to a normal school and living a normal life, but (Y/N) refused the first time he brought it up. At the age of four, when Bobby was old enough for preschool, he was the size of a normal sixteen year old. (Y/N) was definitely concerned about how her son would be treated. She didn’t want him to go through that hurt. She didn’t think that he  _ could  _ go through that hurt. So then it was decided that Bobby John would be homeschooled. 

Heather was a wonderful tutor - outstanding was more like it. She knew just the right techniques that it took to get Bobby intrigued with the material that she was teaching him - no matter the subject - and she really did show her love for the boy. Bobby John seemed to adore her just as much, thinking of her as his closest friend, which made it a whole lot easier for him to actually learn from her. 

However, there were some moments that Heather just couldn’t get Bobby to focus on the material in front of him. Most of the time, Heather would just simply bribe the child with candy while the other times it just seemed that he was too focused on something else to be able to work any further, so she would give him a break. That day was no different.

Heather sighed as she took her thin-rimmed glasses off her face, holding them between her index finger and thumb. “Bobby, sweetie, did you hear me?” She questioned. 

Bobby John looked up at her with a jolt. “What...what? Ugh…” Bobby stuttered, his voice very low, as he looked back down at the book, embarrassment reflected on his face. “No. Sorry Mrs. Janowski.” 

“Bobby, I need you to pay attention. Okay?” Heather’s tone was sweet and gentle. 

Bobby gave a small nod and eyed the text that was written in the book. “Okay.” He replied. 

Heather smiled as she placed her glasses back on her face, looking at her own textbook. “So,” She began, letting her head rest in the palm of her hand as she leaned against the dining room table. “The Suffragettes were a group of women who wanted to fight for…” Heather stopped speaking once she looked up at Bobby, sighing as his eyes were more focused on the outdoors. “Bobby. Bobby, what were the Suffragettes?” 

“Group.” Bobby said, not taking his eyes off of outside. 

“Group of what?” 

“Girls.” 

“Women.” Heather corrected, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. “Bobby, what are you thinking about right now?” 

Bobby swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “Outside.” He replied. 

“What about outside?” 

“I wanna go outside.” Bobby said with a long frown.

“Well, I guess I could…” Just as Heather was about to speak and just as she leaned back casually in the chair, the doorbell rang.

Bobby’s head whipped towards the door, a wide smile appearing on his face. “Mary’s here!” He shouted with joy as he bolted from his chair, the furniture screeching across the tile floor. 

Heather sat up in her seat. “Bobby!” She hollered after him. 

Bobby just kept running towards the door, however, ignoring Heather’s shouts. When he got to the door, he flung the door open, his eyes lighting up when he saw his Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas as well as a little girl standing in between the two men. 

“Uncle Dean! Uncle Cas!” Bobby exclaimed as he leaped forward and hugged both of the men. 

Dean gave a small chuckle as he hugged his nephew. “How’re you doing buddy?” Dean asked. “You sure are taller than last time.” 

Bobby giggled. “I’m as tall as you uncle Dean!” Bobby replied, he then pouted. “But...Mom says that I’ve stopped growing. I wanted to be as tall as Dad or  _ taller _ !” 

“I don’t think that’s possible kiddo.” Dean grinned, patting Bobby John on the back. “Your father’s freaking gigantic.” 

“Dean.” Castiel sent a look towards the oldest Winchester. 

Dean shrugged. “What? He is! That kid’s...well...I can’t really call him a kid anymore can I? I mean, he has a kid for God’s sake.” Dean pouted and let out a huff. “I’m old.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You’re not old. Even when you  _ do _ get old, then I’ll still love you either way.” 

“Gee thanks.” Dean said with a smirk. 

Castiel leaned over and planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek lovingly. The little girl between them let out a giggle. “Daddy!” She giggled, tugging at Cas’ pant leg. “I want kisses!” 

“Oh you do?” He asked, picking the girl up from under her arms and bringing her close to him. Castiel planted many small kisses on her face. The girl laughed, trying to push her dad away. Castiel stopped when Dean smiled at them and placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

The little girl wiped her face with one hand before turning to look at Bobby. She waved with one hand. “Hi Bobby!” She exclaimed. 

Bobby gave a small wave, yet excited, wave back. “Hi Mary! Do you wanna go out back and play?” He asked. 

“Daddy, can I?” Mary turned her head towards Cas. 

“Sure you can Angel.” Cas responded. 

Mary giggled as she reached out for Bobby. “Piggyback ride! Piggyback ride!” She cheered. 

Bobby smiled widely as he turned around. Mary leapt out of Castiel's arms and onto Bobby John’s back. Bobby wrapped his arms under Mary’s knees and Mary wrapped her thin, pale arms around Bobby's neck, black locks falling in front of her ocean blue eyes. With multiple giggles and shouts, Bobby and Mary charged out to the backyard, through the dining room as they did so. 

Heather watched the two children run through the room. “Bobby! Wait!” Once Bobby and Mary had vanished, she rolled her eyes and let her head come to rest in her folded hands. After a while, she turned and looked at the couple entering the house. “The two of you really  _ want _ to make my job harder, don't you?” She asked as she stood up and stretched out her back. 

“We apologize Heather.” Castiel said with sincerity. 

“Yeah, Mary was just really excited to come over.” Dean said as they entered the kitchen. 

Heather shook her head. “Bobby was just asking if he could go outside. I just wish he would listen a little better.” Heather sighed and looked towards Dean and Castiel. “He’s a good boy, but he has a hard time listening at times when he doesn't want to and that can get him in trouble.” She whispered, as if she was talking to herself then, not directing the final sentence to anyone in particular. 

Castiel leaned over to whisper in Dean’s hear. “I’ll be outside with them.” He said, earning a small nod from Dean before he vanished from the kitchen. 

Dean clapped his hands together and walked over to Heather. “Yeah, Bobby can get a little...preoccupied with life, I guess you can say.” Dean replied. 

“I’ve noticed.” Heather said. “I’m going to talk to (Y/N) about sending him to public school.” 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Do you mean Bobby going to school or talking to his mother about it?” 

“Both.” 

“I think that Bobby needs school. Needs someone other than me to teach him. When it comes to (Y/N)...well, that’s a different story. She was strong minded about the idea of having him home schooled back then and I’m sure that opinion hasn’t changed.” Heather looked down at the books on the table and sighed. “He needs to socialize with kids his age.” 

“Sam wanted Bobby to go to public school.” Dean told her. “He was trying to convince (Y/N) to have him go when he was preschool age, but...she insisted and my brother has a hard time saying ‘no’ to his wife.” 

Heather smirked. “I’ve noticed.” She commented as she moved her gaze to the children that were playing outside. “But Bobby can’t be around Mary all of his life. He needs friends outside of the family.” 

“I know what you mean. Cas and I have decided to start Mary in Kindergarten next year. We wanted one more year with her before we sent her off to school and she is already a really smart girl.” Dean said, looking out at the kids as well, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“So I’ve noticed as well.” Heather informed Dean. “She is a wonderful and bright child for her age. You two are raising her well.” 

“Thank you.” Dean smiled at the compliment. Heather smiled as well. “Where’s (Y/N)?” 

“She went up to take a shower half an hour ago.” Heather responded. 

Dean gave a small nod in return and, not even ten minutes later, the two of them heard footsteps coming down the stairs. There (Y/N) was, wet hair sticking to her clothes as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs upon seeing Dean. A wide smile made its way onto her face as she trotted into the kitchen. 

“Hey Dean,” (Y/N) greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. Dean hugged back. “When did you get here?” 

“Less than ten minutes ago.” He replied. 

(Y/N) turned towards Heather. “Where’s Bobby?” She asked her. 

Heather gestured outside with her head. “He, Mary, and Castiel are all outside. Bobby really wanted to take a break from his studies.” Heather crossed her arms over her breasts. 

(Y/N) furrowed her brows and hummed, walking over to the cabinet to grab a glass before walking to the fridge and filling it up with water. “I’ve noticed that he hasn’t been wanting to complete his work lately.” She mumbled as she walked back over to Heather and Dean. 

“That’s something that I have been wanting to talk to you about Mrs. Winchester.” Heather said, walking over to the window and leaning up against it so that she was able to face (Y/N) and Dean. Dean gave Heather a curious look and the two of them waited for her to speak again. “Being the academic tutor that I am, I would like to recommend Bobby going to a normal, public school.” 

Dean’s and Heather’s eyes were attached to (Y/N)’s facial expression as she processed what just came out of Heather’s mouth. What was first a blank look turned into one of great humor. One of which left Dean and Heather completely confused. She began to chuckle lightly. 

“You’re joking, right?” She asked. 

Heather frowned. “No, I am completely serious about this.” Heather said. 

(Y/N)’s smile faded and she let her body become limp as she leaned against one of the kitchen counters. “You’re joking, right?” Her voice was deeper and stricter. 

Heather raised her brows. “I don’t want to have to repeat myself.” She said. 

(Y/N) sighed and placed her face into her hand. She rubbed her temples with her index fingers. “Sam and I have already talked about this.” 

“Years ago.” Heather said. “Bobby needs to be around kids his own age. It’s not healthy for him mentally.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s not going to be healthy for him if he goes and gets bullied, is it?” (Y/N)’s tone was strong. 

Heather looked taken aback. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed. She looked outside at the kids playing. “Have you ever looked into his eyes?” She asked (Y/N). 

(Y/N) looked at Heather with a confused expression. “What?” 

“Have you ever looked into his eyes?” Heather repeated herself. 

(Y/N) scoffed. “Yeah, of course I have.” 

“Have you ever noticed how young they look? The rest of him looks old, but it’s his eyes that really give you the sense that there is a child in there.” 

“What’re you saying?” 

“When you asked me to be his tutor, I completely understood your reasoning at the time. But as I am seeing him get older with you guys, I am realizing that it was the wrong choice to make. Bobby is not a person who is going to be stuck at home all day and not want to socialise. He is a child. He is ten years old for God’s sake! He needs to go out and experience these things or else he is not going to be able to say he lived life.” (Y/N)’s eyes were wide and glued to Heather through her whole rant. Heather walked over to (Y/N) and placed her hands on her shoulders. She smiled warmly. “He’s not going to be around forever. He needs to be able to feel normal.” 

A small amount of tears were perched at the corner of (Y/N)’s (e/c) eyes. Her lip quivered as she sniffled and wiped them away. She said nothing as she shoved Heather’s hands off of her and bolted upstairs. Heather and Dean watched as she did. Heather sighed and shook her head, disappointed. 

“That didn’t go as planned.” Dean said with a frown. 

“No, it did not.” Heather checked the time on her phone. “What she needs to understand though is that I am right.” 

“I understand her worries, though.” Dean shrugged. 

“So do I. Being a mother myself, it would be extremely difficult to put a child through that, especially since kids can be little bastards at times.” Heather growled out the curse word. She inhaled deeply. “I apologise. That wasn’t appropriate.” 

Dean chuckled. “No big deal.” He said and waved her off. “I understand where you are coming from.” 

Heather nodded. “Yeah.” She said. “I have to go pick up my youngest one from school.” Heather gathered up all of her supplies that she was using for the lesson and prepared herself to leave. She turned to Dean one last time. “Talk to your brother. Try to get him to see eye to eye with me.” 

“Trust me, Heather, he already does. He has since the first day Bobby turned four.” Dean said. 

Heather smiled. “Well then, see if you can get him to talk to (Y/N). She just needs to understand.” 

Dean nodded. “Alright, will do.” 

“Thank you. Fare well.” 

“See ya.” 

With that, Heather went out the front door of the house, closing it behind her. Dean watched as she went and when she was gone, he debated on whether or not to go upstairs or out to the backyard. At that moment, knowing (Y/N), only talking about it would make it worse. Outside it was. 

So Dean made his way outside, where he stood by Castiel and watched their daughter and nephew play around. 

* * *

 

Two hours after Heather left, Sam walked through the front door. He looked exhausted as he closed the door and ran his fingers through his mop of hair. He sighed and made his way through the house to the kitchen, where he got a glass of water from the fridge. He took two drinks of the beverage and looked outside. A smile crept its way onto his face when he saw his brother, brother-in-law, son, and niece. Setting the drink on one of the kitchen counters, he wandered outside. 

Dean turned around and spotted Sam first. He smiled. “Hey Sammy,” He said and went for a hug. 

Sam returned the embrace. “Hey Dean. When did you get here?” He asked as they pulled apart. 

Dean shrugged and chuckled. “I don’t know anymore.” 

“About two and a half hours ago.” Castiel leaned closer to the brothers and stated before returning to his original posture. 

Sam chuckled. “Well, I’m glad I could catch you guys before you had to go.” 

“We won’t be heading out soon.” Dean said. “Maybe another hour and a half?” 

“That’s good.” Sam turned towards his son and niece and crossed his arms. 

Bobby was the first one to notice that Sam was there. Once he set his eyes on his father, his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He stopped playing with Mary in order to run up to his father and wrap his long arms around him. Sam groaned at the impact, chuckled afterwards, and patted Bobby on the back. 

“Hey Bobby.” He said. 

“Hi Dad.” Bobby replied and pulled back. He said nothing else before he retreated back to the enclosure of the backyard. 

Dean chuckled. “He’s almost as tall as you.” 

“I know.” Sam said. “He’s as tall as you.” 

“Trust me, I know that.” Dean shook his head. “He may be right. Bobby might be as tall as you one day.” 

“Oh geez.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. Sam licked his lips and looked towards his brother. “Where’s (Y/N) at?” 

“Upstairs.” Dean said and gestured towards the house. “She’s been up there for the past two hours.” 

“What? Why?” Sam asked with great concern in his voice. 

Dean sighed, looked at Sam, then looked at Bobby. Using his head, he gestured towards the direction of the kitchen. “Let’s go inside.” 

So they did. Dean and Sam left Cas and the kids outside while they walked into the kitchen. Dean moved so that he was leaning against the kitchen table, arms crossed over his chest, and Sam was leaning against one of the kitchen counters across the way from Dean. 

“Alright, what is it?” Sam asked, crossing his own arms. 

Dean sighed. “It’s about (Y/N) and Bobby. Well, mostly (Y/N), but it’s about Bobby too.”

“Just get on with it.” 

Dean shook his head. “Anyway,” He began. “After we arrived, Heather talked to (Y/N) about sending Bobby to public school.” Dean watched Sam’s shoulders slump and he put his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. “She asked me to talk to you about talking to (Y/N) about saying ‘yes’. Because, I have to agree with her, I think that it is the best thing for Bobby at this moment, even though I see where your wife is coming from with the bullying thing. You guys gotta let Bobby go.” 

“I know. I know. I’ve been wanting him to go since he could, but she has this in her head that he can’t handle it.” Sam rubbed a hand down his face. 

“And you’re not worried about it?” 

“I am. Well, I wasn’t really.” 

“Why did that change?” 

“Well,” Sam shoved himself off the counter and began pacing in front of his brother. “I thought that we could have taught him to be able to just...ignore all of the comments that others would have made. And, plus, the kids would have grown up with him and everything. But now that he is ten years old, I don’t think he will ever be able to be able to ignore the kids and they will definitely pick on him more now. I don’t think he will be able to face anything like that.” 

A look of understanding crossed Dean’s features as he nodded and sighed. “I know. I get it. But do you still want him to go to school?” 

“Absolutely. I want Bobby to have a normal life.. Just because he was born like that doesn’t mean that he has to be pushed away from society.” 

Dean licked his lips and rubbed his nose. “Do you think you’ll be able to tell (Y/N) that exact same thing and get her to understand you and let Bobby go to school?” Dean asked. 

Sam shook his head. “It’s a long shot.” He replied. 

“But you’ll give it a try?” Dean asked. 

Sam nodded without any sort of hesitation. “Yeah. Of course. I will be willing to talk to her about that topic any day. I can’t really say that same for her though.” 

“Yeah.” 

The two of them sat in an awkward silence that Sam ended when he walked over to his big brother and patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks for telling me Dean.” He said, flashing a white smile. 

Dean nodded in response and the two brothers hugged it out like they always did. Once they pulled back, Dean replied with, “I just want what’s best for Bobby. I know the two of you do too.” 

Sam looked back at the staircase that was just down the hallway. He let a sigh escape through his lips. “My version of what’s best is completely different from (Y/N)’s version of what’s best. The thing is...we need to find an in between. An understanding.” Sam turned to look back at Dean. 

“I know you’ll find that, don’t worry.” Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Now, why don’t we go back outside. Catch up on some other things and hope that the kids aren’t being mean to Cas.” 

Sam chuckled a deep chuckle and shook his head. Finally, he nodded. “Good idea.” 

* * *

 

(Y/N) smiled as she pulled the covers over her son so that they were up to his chin. Bobby John smiled up at her, causing the wrinkles to stand out. (Y/N) still smiled. 

“Did you have fun today with Mary honey?” She asked with a cock of her head. 

Bobby nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes! I sure did! I love it when they come over to visit.” He said with a smile. Bobby snuggled in more to his covers. They went up to his chin, but showed off a little of his feet in the process. 

“I know you do.” She said as she patted Bobby on the side of his face. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. When she pulled herself back, she brushed her hand through his hair and smiled warmly. “I love you Bobby.” 

“I love you too mom.” 

“Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

As (Y/N) stood up and began to walk away, Bobby watched, and his mouth was open the entire time, trying to find words to say so that they will come out of his mouth. Finally, as she was at the door, hand against the doorknob and turning it, he was able to let the words slip from his vocal cords. 

“Mom?” He asked. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. 

(Y/N) stopped in her tracks and turned back towards her son. “Yeah Bobby?” Her voice was quiet. 

“Am I a freak?” 

She furrowed her brows at his question as she abandoned the door and moved back towards Bobby’s bed. “No.” She said, her voice sounding concerned. “No, Bobby, why would you think that?” 

“Then why don’t I go to school like the regular kids?” 

(Y/N) straightened her back out and looked at Bobby with seriousness etched into her eyes. “Who talked to you about that?” She asked, her voice lower. 

“Mary.” Bobby said, twiddling his thumbs underneath the blanket. “She was telling me about how she was going to school soon. She sounded really excited! And, I just started to think of why I didn’t go to school.” 

“You do go to school, honey. That’s why Mrs. Janowski comes.” (Y/N) smiled and patted Bobby on his chest. 

Bobby shook his head. “No. I mean in a real school building. Not at home. I wanna...I wanna go to a real school building.” He said, his voice getting deeper and deeper as he sounded more and more timid. 

(Y/N) raised her brows at her son. He had never broughten up going to a public school before. Never. She was wondering if someone had, indeed talked to him or if he did just get the idea from his little cousin. She would definitely have to ask Sam. He would know, wouldn’t he? At that moment, though, she just gave her son a motherly, partial smile. 

“We’ll talk more about this later, okay?” She asked. 

Bobby nodded. “Good night Mom.” He said. 

She smiled and leaned down and gave her son a kiss. “Good night, baby. Sleep tight.” 

That time, she was able to get up, move to the door, and leave without him asking any sort of other questions. When she left the room, a sigh fell out of her lips that ran through the hallway. She walked into her bedroom and saw her husband laying in bed, a book in his hands. Se halted in the doorway and crossed her arms. Sam looked up from the book and smiled. 

“Hey.” He said. He frowned once he saw your facial expression as well as the companion of that look - the crossed arms. Sam furrowed his brows. “Is something wrong?” He asked. 

“Do you know what your son just asked me?” 

Sam figured that it must of been bad, considering that Bobby was only  _ his  _ son then. Sam kept the confused look and just shifted in his spot, setting the book down after he marked the spot he was reading. He waited for her to continue. 

“He just asked me about going to school. Like...public school!” (Y/N) said it like she was panicking, like the fact that her son had said what he said was the end of her world for as long as she knew. 

Sam raised his brows before letting out a chuckle. “That’s funny,” He mumbled out. 

(Y/N) shook her head. “No, it’s not.” She spoke as she began stripping from her day clothes and, grabbing pajamas from the top drawer in the dresser by the door, began getting ready for bed. “You talked to him, didn’t you?” 

“Why would you think that I talked to him? What did he say?” Sam asked as he got off of the bed and walked over to her. 

“He said that Mary was talking to him about going to school soon and that filled him with questions about why he never went.” She said. 

“Okay? Then why would you assume I said something to him about it?” 

“It sounds like something you would say.” 

“You think he’s lying to you? Why would he do that?” 

“I just…” She said and sighed heavily, letting her shoulders fall down. Sam walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on top of her head. (Y/N) swallowed and rubbed her face with her hands. “I don’t know. Why was that funny, though?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You said that it was funny when I told you he brought up school.” 

“Oh, right,” Sam said and moved away from her. “Because I was going to bring up the exact same topic.” 

(Y/N) looked up at her husband with a look of disbelief written on her features. “You’ve got to be kidding.” She looked away from his and sighed and whined. “I’ve said before Sam, ‘no’. I don’t want Bobby going through that.” 

“(Y/N), baby, listen for a second. You have to hear me out on this! Bobby needs to experience what it feels like to be in the real world. We can’t just keep him locked up like this all the time. He needs to leave. Meet new friends. Find a girlfriend!” 

“You think he’ll be able to?” (Y/N) asked. She finished getting dressed and walked past Sam into the bed. 

Sam followed her and crawled right in besides her, moving the book on the table next to the bed. “Do you really not have that much faith in our son?” 

(Y/N) was lying down in the bed. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it, and then closed it again. To be honest, she had no idea how she felt, why she felt that way, or how that was going to affect her. She sighed and rubbed her head. She moved herself so that she was snuggling up next to Sam. The lights from the table lamp were still on. Sam reached over and turned them off. The room was dark. 

“I don’t know Sam. I just don’t know anymore.” (Y/N) said as she shook her head. She hid her face in Sam’s chest. “I really…” She inhaled sharply and Sam knew that she was going to start crying. “I really want him to be safe, you know? I don’t want him to get hurt or anything! I want him with us as long as he can.” 

“I know, (Y/N), I know. But you have to let him go at some point. If not now, then when? When he goes off on his own? He won’t know what to do. He needs to start to learn how to communicate with people outside of the house now so that he knows.” Sam sat there, waiting for her to say anything. She didn’t. “(Y/N)?” He asked and she still stayed silent. 

Sam looked down at his wife and gently began rubbing her back. He could feel her start to shake in his arms and then she inhaled sharply once again. That time, her breathing was extremely jittery. 

“(Y/N)?” Sam asked with a quieter and more soothing than before. 

“I just...I don’t wanna lose him.” She sobbed out, keeping her face buried in Sam’s chest. “I love him so much Sam and I don’t want him to be hurt.” Sam could feel the thin material of his shirt become wet as the tears fell from (Y/N)’s eyes. 

Sam shushed his wife and brought her closer to him. “I know, baby, I know.” Sam said and he shushed her again. “Listen, listen. How about we forget about it tonight and talk about it later? Huh? How does that sound?” 

“Sammy, I don’t want to talk about it later. I don’t ever wanna talk about it.” 

“I know honey, but please. Can we? Just one last time? If I don’t convince you this time, then we won’t bring it up again. Alright?” 

(Y/N) stayed silent, her sobs slowing down. Soon, her breathing had become normal again. She waited several seconds before she responded. 

“Yeah,” She said. “Okay. One last time.” 

“You promise?” 

“Yeah,” She said and grabbed one of Sam’s hands, squeezing it with her own. “I promise. Do you promise not to bring it up again if I don’t change my mind?” 

“Yes.” Sam said, squeezing back. “Promise.” 

“Good. Then we’ll talk in the morning.” (Y/N) frowned. “I want to leave Bobby out of it unless I, somehow, do change my mind.” 

“OK.” Sam said as he moved around in the bed a little so that he was more comfortable with you in his arms. “Goodnight. I love you.” 

“I love you too Sam,” (Y/N) said as she let her eyes fall shut. “Sleep tight.”


	4. Eye-Opener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Heather both believe that it is time to enroll Bobby John into a public school so that he can get the best education. Are they able to convince (Y/N) of the same?

“This is completely pointless.” (Y/N) said as she ran her hand down her face and sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping with the action.

Sam rolled his eyes as he leaned forward in his seat at the dining room table. “We are just going to have a regular, adult conversation about this topic. We  _ need  _ to talk about this.” Sam said, grabbing his wife's hand with his larger one. 

Sam, Heather, and (Y/N) sat at the dining room table - with Heather sitting in between the couple at the head of the table - while Bobby played outside, wandering around and throwing a football up into the air. It had been a solid week since the topic of sending Bobby to public school was talked about. The couple had avoided having that conversation within the week and Heather was determined to get her point across and to make (Y/N) see the logical reasoning behind sending Bobby to a public school and how it would be better for him. 

Heather leaned forward in her own seat and folded her hands, placing them on the table in front of her. “Mrs. Winchester. This is something that I feel absolutely passionate about, especially since it involves Bobby.” Heather said. 

“We shouldn't even be having this discussion, though. He is completely happy.” (Y/N) said. 

“That may be the case, Mrs. Winchester, but it is not good for his well being. I am all for the idea of homeschooling, but not giving Bobby any type of social interaction with children his age is not mentally healthy for him. It is psychologically proven that it is not healthy for someone to go this long without having communications with individuals outside of the family.” Heather’s voice got stronger as she continued to talk. “I worry so much about that boy…” 

“And you think I don't?” (Y/N) questioned, her voice defensive. 

Sam held up his hands towards her. “Woah, woah,” He began. “Calm down (Y/N). She didn't say anything like that. She was just saying how she was worried about Bobby. Just like the both of us.” Sam made sure to stay calm in order to keep his wife the same way. 

(Y/N) looked at him and the anger immediately melted away from her eyes. She frowned and pressed her fingers against her temples. She began to massage them. “I'm sorry,” She apologized to Heather, folding her hands and resting them under her chin, her elbows on top of the table. 

Heather shook her head. “It's alright.” She said and took a glance between her and Sam. “I just need you to hear me out on that situation, understand?” 

(Y/N) took a deep breath in and out before she nodded. “Alright. I’ll listen, but it is going to take a lot of persuading in order to get me to agree.” She said. 

Heather just chuckled, her chest vibrating as she did so. “I understand that Mrs. Winchester.” 

“You can call me (Y/N) if you want.” (Y/N) responded, giving a pathetic shrug of her shoulders. 

“It's a professional thing to call the parents but their title and last name, but if you want me to call you by your first name, then that is fine.” Heather informed her. 

(Y/N) nodded. “Yeah, I don't care.” 

Heather nodded. “Alright. (Y/N). Bobby is a very energetic child. He loves going outside and he absolutely loves playing with his cousin Mary. I definitely think that he would fit well with the children at the public school, especially since they are outside of the family as I have said before. Plus, I think that interactions with new teachers will be a good thing, especially since he goes through the years and gets to high school, then he will be able to see different teachers’ styles. That will really benefit him when he goes off to college.” Heather told them. 

“Will he even live that long?” (Y/N) asked her, eyes down towards the table. 

Sam looked at her with a strange expression on his face that turned into sadness. “(Y/N)...” Sam drawled out. 

She could feel a small tear appear in the corner of her eye. “He is going to get bullied. The people will think he is a freak.” (Y/N) said. 

“We could call the principal in advance, tell him to tell the teacher about Bobby’s condition and have the teacher warn the students. Or, at least, prepare them.” 

“That's not going to stop them from picking on him. They make fun of the heavy kid and the kid with glasses. What are they going to do about a six-foot-one hairy kid?” 

“(Y/N), honey, look at me.” Heather leaned closer to (Y/N) and placed her face in her hands, bringing her closer so that their eyes were piercing into one another. “Kids can be brats. These things happen, but it takes strong parents, a great teacher, understanding, and self respect in order to overcome it. I know that Bobby is a strong boy and he can do it. I know he can. You have to see this too! There are going to be heartless kids out there, but they grow up. They change. They learn respect. Some, even, have respect now at a young age. Bobby may even get some friends the first day. No one will know if it never happens.” Heather wiped away a tear that had fell down (Y/N)’s cheek. 

Sam had gotten up while Heather was talking. He walked around the other side of the table and sat behind his wife. He leaned forward and placed his hands lovingly and protectively on her shoulders as Heather finished what she was saying. (Y/N) swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. After a couple of second, she nodded her head and a smile formed on Heather’s lips. She let go of (Y/N)’s face and leaned back in her seat, placing one hand on the table while the other one laid gently in her lap. 

“Now, we are gonna have to talk about school selection. There are about three within thirty minutes from here. All of them public. To be honest, I would recommend the one nearest to you guys, about five minutes away. I hear that the teachers are pretty nice and the kids are rather smart. I think Bobby will fit in there.” 

(Y/N) had leaned back and grabbed one of Sam's hands. Her thumb was rubbing over the back of his hand loving and soothingly. Her eyes were attached to the pocket of Heather’s pants as thoughts and considerations rapidly ran through her brain. She poked her tongue into her cheek and her fingers tapped against the table in an uneven rhythm. (Y/N) shrugged her shoulders . 

“It’s not even a set deal for me.” (Y/N) said. 

Sam sighed in her ear. “Come on (Y/N).” Sam said. 

“What do you expect me to say Sam?” She asked. “I mean...there are so many bad things that could happen!” 

“Right!” Heather said as she leaned forward. “Right, there are bad things that could happen. An unlimited amount of them! But, if you think about it, it doesn’t matter  _ what  _ scenario you think about, anything you do could be dangerous.” Heather looked at (Y/N) with an intense expression on her face. “The world is full of dangers, but it takes a smart person - just like Bobby - to be able to keep an eye out for those dangers and know when to avoid them. Keeping him hidden is making it so he will never be able to identify them.” 

“I..” (Y/N) sighed and ran her hand over her face. “I just don’t think he’s ready for school.” 

“Of course I am.” Rang a familiar voice through the dining room. 

The three individuals that sat at the dining room table turned to the voice. There, in the doorway, stood Bobby, the football that he had been tossing in the hair earlier resting between his arm and his stomach. (Y/N) sighed again. 

“Bobby...go play outside.” She told him. 

“But this is involving me. Why can’t I talk about it too? I want to go to school.” Bobby said as he took a couple of steps into the kitchen. 

“Well, Bobby,” Heather began. 

“Look, honey,” (Y/N) interrupted and leaned forward, away from Sam, looking at Bobby. “I just...I don’t think that it would be best for you to go to school. I don’t think you’re ready.” 

Sam sighed and sat back, letting (Y/N) talk to their son. Bobby looked at his mother with a saddened look on his face. He moved over to her. “Why?” He asked with a look of confusion and sadness painting his face. 

“Because, I just don’t think you’re ready for this type of thing. I think that you should stay home with us.” She said. 

At that point, Bobby was standing in front of his mother, looking down at her. “But I want to go to school. I am ready! I am! I want a teacher! I want to meet other kids! I want friends.” Bobby finished as he looked down at his mother with puppy dog eyes. 

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes at Bobby. She shook her head and wagged a finger at him. “Don’t you dare look at me like that.” She told him and his puppy dog look only intensified. “You get that from your father and he knows that I cannot say ‘no’ to that look.” 

Sam snorted and chuckled, looking away. Bobby continued to look at his mother with his adopted puppy look he had gotten from the youngest Winchester brother. “Please mom. Please!” Bobby said with those begging and hurt puppy eyes. 

(Y/N) opened her mouth repeatedly. She glanced back at Sam, who was looking away, before she turned towards Heather. Heather had a smile on her face, her brows lifted up as she looked at (Y/N). It was as if (Y/N) was trying to pull a solution from Heather’s mind. Heather opened her mouth, held it there for a second before she finally spoke to (Y/N). 

“Why don't you try having him got for a week. A full week. Five days.” Heather asked (Y/N), a smile on her face but her tone more serious than ever. “If he doesn’t like it by the end of the week and you don’t like it by the end of the week - a mutual agreement - then you can take him out.” 

Sam had looked back at the two women in front of him. His elbow was resting on the table, his fingers gently holding onto his chin. (Y/N) stared at the ground, her eyes concentrated on the tile. Her tongue ran over her lips and her teeth before she ran a hand through her hair. She tried her best to avoid any type of contact with her son in order to ignore the puppy dog look that she knew her son was throwing her way. 

After a couple of silent seconds - Sam’s hand rubbing lovingly against his wife’s back - (Y/N) looked at her son. She had been correct when she thought he would give her the puppy dog eyes. They were there. In his beautiful, brown eyes. Just like his father. (Y/N) couldn’t help but sigh heavily, her shoulders slouching as she did so. Finally, she gave a small, barely noticeable nod. 

“Alright.” She said and cleared her throat. “We’ll give it a go.” 

Bobby’s face brightened, eyes filling with unimaginable joy. He wrapped his long arms around his mother’s stomach and she smiled at him. She rubbed his back gently. 

“Thank you Mom! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Bobby shouted before he pulled away and stood up. 

(Y/N) chuckled and had a warm smile on her face. “No problem honey,” She told the ten-year-old. “Now go play outside.” 

Bobby happily obliged. He grabbed the football that he had sat down somewhere and walked back outside to proceed throwing it and catching it in his hands. (Y/N), on the other hand, frowned once her son left the room. She sighed and laid her head down on the table. Sam had given a small, triumphant smile and flashed it towards Heather. Heather returned the smile. They didn’t let (Y/N) see them. Heather placed her own hand on top of (Y/N)’s back and rubbed it. 

“You did the right thing.” She told her with a smile. 

(Y/N) inhaled as she sat up. She balanced her head on her hand and her elbow on the dining room table. “What if it doesn’t work?” She asked. 

“It  _ will _ .” Heather immediately answers. 

(Y/N) sighed again and moved her eyes to the table. Sam rubbed her back again and placed a kiss on her cheek. She looked up at Sam with a small smile plastered on her face. The two of them kissed one another on the lips passionately. Heather gave a warm smile, invisible to the couple. 

“I think I should be going.” Heather said as she stood from the table. She grabbed the briefcase that she had every time she arrived at the Winchester household. “My children are at home with my husband. Without me there, they won’t eat. My husband doesn’t even know how to make cereal.” She chuckled. 

(Y/N) smiled up at her as her and Sam turned to look at the tutor. “Alright, thank you Heather.” (Y/N) said and nodded towards her. 

Heather’s smile widened. “You’re welcome (Y/N). Sam.” She said, placing both of her hands on their shoulders once before she gave them a wave. “Have a nice night. Call me when you have plans figured out.” 

“Will do.” Sam said for the first time in a while. 

Once Heather was gone, the sound of the front door closing, echoing throughout the large house. Sam looked at his wife and smiled. She gave him a weaker one. They both stared at each other in an extremely intense staring contest which lasted for ages. (Y/N) was the first one to break the silence. 

“Just a week.” She said. 

“Just a week.” Sam agreed. 

(Y/N)’s smile became a little stronger as she patted Sam’s thigh and looked down at the table for a second before she stood up. “I’m going to start making supper. Why don’t you go outside and play with Bobby or something?” 

Sam nodded as he stood up. “Alright. We’ll look into schools tomorrow alright?” He said, walking over to the entrance of the kitchen before he turned back and leaned against it, looking at his wife. 

(Y/N) hesitated before she gave her own nod. “Yeah.” She smiled. “Alright.” 

Sam smiled. “I love you.” He said.   
“I love you too.” She responded. 

Sam smiled and nodded before he left the room. (Y/N) then sighed a heavy sigh, her shoulders slouching. She stood there for several seconds before she decided to move. She began cooking the food. 


	5. Big Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Sam are finally making ti official. They are going to the local Elementary/Middle school to get Bobby John enrolled.

“This is a bad idea.” She mumbled and played with her hands lightly.

“(Y/N),” Sam groaned as he got into the car, glancing at his wife, who was in the driver’s seat with a worried expression on her face. It looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Her skin was pale and Sam could swear that she was working up a sweat. “Everything is going to be alright, how many times do I have to tell you that?” 

   “Keep going…” You mumbled and stared forward, your eyes widened with fear. A folder sat in your lap that contained notes from Heather as well as information on the material that Bobby has learned and the qualifications that his tutor had. 

   Sam shook his head as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. He headed towards the school that was five minutes away. “Don’t worry baby.” He told her. “You remember what Heather said, don’t you? If you and Bobby don’t like it in a week then you can get him out of there and we can have things go back to the way things were.” 

   “You promise? You won’t back out on me on that?” (Y/N) glanced at Sam out of the corner of her eye, brows raised. 

   “I promise honey.” He said. 

   (Y/N) nodded and began to take deep breaths, leaning back in the seat, feeling her muscles slowly unclench. She closed her eyes gently, relaxing in the seat, and took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Sam smiled lightly. He reached over and patted her thigh. 

   “There you go,” He praised in a gentle and hushed tone. “Good girl.” 

   (Y/N) looked at Sam and smiled lightly, her cheeks covered in red. She slapped his hand away. “Stop.” She said and giggled. 

   Sam chuckled, loving the smile that was on his wife’s lips. 

   The ride was quiet and peaceful, that was until you got to the actual building. It was then that the anxiety was starting to build up once again. The building was a mixture of an Elementary School and a Middle School. Sam parked at the visitor’s entrance and turned off the car. 

   “Ready?” He asked you. 

   “No,” You admitted. 

   “Alright, let’s go,” Sam said and got out of the car, taking the keys with him. 

   She rolled her eyes and grumbled as she got out, taking the folder with her. She closed the door and walked next to Sam into the building. He grabbed her hand and began to rub his thumb over her knuckles to calm her down. 

   The couple walked into the main office and asked to speak to the Principal, Mr. Gabel, whom they had set up an appointment with several days prior. The receptionist, a female in her late thirties with hair that was blonde and roots that were red, told the two of them to take a seat in the small waiting area near the door. Sam and (Y/N) did just that. The entire time that they waited, they held hands. Sam knew that it calmed his wife down and he was glad that she wasn’t sitting in the chair freaking out. 

   Five minutes later, a man came out. He was heavy with a round face and small eyes. He wore a suit that was a bit too small around the belly and the way he walked made it seem more like a waddle. 

   “Mister and Missus Winchester?” He asked in a voice that sounded like he had smoked when he was younger. 

   (Y/N) and Sam glanced up, immediately standing. (Y/N) brushed herself off and nodded. “Yes, sir, that’s us.” She said. 

   The man nodded and walked over to them. He held out his fat, pudgy hand. “Good to meet you,” (Y/N) shook his hand and then Sam did. “My name is Carl Gabel. I’m the principal of this school. I understand you’re here to talk to me about your son enrolling.” 

   “Yes sir, that’s right.” Sam nodded. “He’s at home right now, in his lessons.”

   “Alright, well, why don’t we all step into my office so that we can discuss it.” He said and gestured behind him. 

   Sam and (y/n) nodded and followed Mr. Gabel back to his office. Inside, they entered. It was a cluttered mess of paperwork and boxes. Gabel navigated through the disaster zone as if he was used to it. (y/n) and Sam timidly stepped around it before they sat in front of his desk. When Gabel sat, he let out a breath of relief as if he just ran a marathon. (y/n) had a feeling that she was not going to like him. 

   “So,” He huffed. “Mister and Missus Winchester, did you bring the necessary paperwork that we discussed over the phone?” 

   (Y/N) nodded. “Yes, we did.” She said as she set the folder in front of him on the desk. 

   Gabel reached forward and grabbed the folder. It was then that he opened it and began to skim over the contents of it, humming on occasion - or you figured that it was just his heavy breathing. After a little while, he closed it and set it back down, folding his hands on top of it. 

   “By the looks of it,” He began. “Your son is almost a year ahead of his classmates the same age.” He said. 

   (Y/N) raised her brows and glanced at Sam. “Wow,” She breathed. 

   Sam nodded. “We have an amazing tutor for Bobby.” 

   “I can see that you do.” He nodded. “So, I’m going to present the question and you may need some time to think it over, but the sooner the better. Are you two interested in enrolling Bobby as a sixth grader rather than a fifth grader.” 

   “No.” (Y/N) said almost immediately. Sam glanced at her, waiting for what she was going to say. “Bobby should be with boys and girls his own age.” 

   Sam smiled lightly and squeezed her hand. “You read my mind.” He told her. She glanced at him and giggled lightly before the both of them turned their attention back towards Mr. Gabel. 

   Mr. Gabel nodded. ‘Alright then. This isn’t going to be such a tedious process. It would have been worse if you waited for him to get to high school. All we need to do is have you sign some papers and fill out stuff such as medical information packets.” 

   “That’s doable.” (Y/N) nodded. 

   “Okay-Dokey.” He said. “If the two of you can get that done by the end of the week, his first day can start on Friday.” He smiled. “I’ll have the secretary give you the papers. Would you like a school supply list as well? I think I have some on my desk.” 

   “That would be great.” Sam nodded and sat up straight, leaning forward. 

   Mr. Gabel rolled his chair back and opened up the drawer. He glanced inside and huffed as he pulled out a sheet of paper. He panted and Sam took it. (Y/N) tried not to show her discomfort. 

   “Thank you so much, Mr. Gabel. We will have the paperwork done by Friday.” Sam said as he stood, which prompted his wife to do the same. 

   Gabel stood and held out his hand. “It was a pleasure meeting you two.” He said. 

   (Y/N) and Sam both exchanged a handshake with the man before they left with the folder in hand. As they walked to the front desk, they saw the wanna-be-young woman pack a folder full of paper that they would need to read through and sign. She was chewing gum by the time they got out there and, as she handed the folder to them, she popped a pink bubble. 

   “Have a wonderful day.” She said with raised brows and a fake sense of enthusiasm that she needed in order to keep her job. 

   “Thank you, you too.” (Y/N) said with a small wave as she and Sam left the building. 

   It had felt as if a weight was lifted off of (Y/N)’s shoulders. She sighed and Sam hugged her tightly. “See?” He asked with a wide smile. “That wasn’t so bad.” 

   “Yeah, I guess it was really easy.” She said and chuckled lightly. 

   Sam pulled her close and pressed a kiss sweetly to her lips. “I love you.” 

   “And I love you, stud.” She giggled and kissed him once again.


End file.
